Cursed Wings
by YearOfTheCatFanClub101
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru Have gotten lost in a diffrent world. They have no way to get back home. Will the ever get back? How will they react when the hear about Mikan's past? They have to find a way to get out of this new found orld. But how will they ever get out?
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY! First story! YEAY! Well hope you enjoy it!_**

**Chapter 1**

There was a large, loud knock on my dorm door. "Mikan you need to get up!" I moaned and turned to my other side and threw my pillow over my head. I heard my door open and close then Hotaru tore my sheets and blankets off. "HOTARU!" It was cold that morning in my room was freezing. When I opened my eyes I examined Hotaru's perfect shape. Her eyes deep purple and her pupils hardly even visible, Her hair was down today but it always looked shorter then it actually is, probably because she always had in some kind of braid or bun. Her uniform seemed to be flattened and ironed that morning it still was crinkle free. She had always been an outgoing girl but I think this is too much work. Maybe not for her since she wakes up at like two in the morning. I got out of bed and stretched my back cracked, "Hug" I was still trying to get up even though my body had already got up from the cold. I looked around my room, looking at every single thing I could. My room was pretty much a square my bed at one corner and my door directly across from it. My dresser was just like my moms. Boy does that old thing bring back memories. It was an espresso color with dovetails drawers. It had belonged to my mother, but when she died no one wanted it. I decided to take it because one I needed a dresser and two I had such good memories with it and my mother. I got up and went to put on my school uniform to warm up a tad and I walked into the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror only then did I notice the large rat nest that had formed on the back of my head. I grabbed my brush and started to brush out the tangles out of my hair and then I started to smooth out my hair. It took awhile to get it from being a mess to actually my straight slightly curly hair. My hair was a hazelnut brown just like my eyes. I grinned at my reflection and left the bathroom and headed for the entryway where Hotaru was standing, waiting for me. "Could it take you any longer?" she asked seemingly irritated. "Sorry it took so long I didn't notice how long it took me."

**TIME SKIP...**

We walked into the classroom right on time, but we didn't need to worry because Narumi-sensei is always late. As I walked to my seat I noticed a pair of crimson eyes boring holes into my head. The raven Hair guy with crimson red eyes was Natsume. Whenever he stares at someone it typically means he has to say something. When I slumped down into my chair I turned around to face Natsume. "Do you have something to say?" I asked wondering what he wanted. Natsume stared at me and I stared at him right back. "Well ther-" But his sentence was cut short when Narumi-sensei came storming in saying "Hello my wonderful students!" With his white shirt, purple jeans, and brown shoes on as usual. Thank god he wasn't wearing anything to flamboyant. Natsume looked at me and said a tad bit irritated "There is going to be something that you're going to want to think about."

I was irritated that he didn't tell me straight forward. When Narumi-sensei called "free time!" I turned around and asked "Natsume, what do you mean by 'there is going to be something I want to think about'?"

"Well you'll learn sooner or later."

What do you-" but I was cut short by a voice from somewhere around me. "Mikan I have a question for you." I looked in the direction the voice came from, and I saw a girl with dark green, seaweed like hair and dark green eyes heading towards us. "Permy?" "As I said I have a question for you. Will you accept it?" Permy said when she was close enough that I was able to smell her vanilla perfume that was too strong for my nose. I scrunched my nose up from the smell. I assumed that she meant a challenge when she said 'will you accept it.' "What is your challenge?" I said boldly. I was never a person to back down from a challenge. Everyone knew that, so by that time people had formed a group around us to get what Permy was challenging. "I want you to go into the Dark Forest, AND get some proof that you where deep, DEEP inside the forest." Everyone around us gasped. I so wanted to back down but my pride was too strong. The Dark Forest was cursed and students weren't aloud anywhere near the Dark Forest. My head started to spin, I so desperately wanted to back down from this but my pride got the best of me. People around us started to murmur if I was going to do it or not.

I got my thoughts together and responded "Permy, I accept your challenge." Every one around us was surprised but not. They knew I never back down from anything that brings it self my way.

People started to part away and got in there groups and started their own little conversations. I turned towards Natsume who was reading his manga with his feet up on top of the desk and relaxing like nothing happened. "So, is that what you where trying to get at? That Permy was going to challenge me?" I said pretty upset that he didn't tell me straight forward about it. "Well yea I didn't want to tell you though because, you know, it was her question to ask." I looked at him like he was lying to me. "Did she force you to not tell me? And how in the world did you know about that any ways?"

He just started at me and said "Well, I don't really ease drop but, you know you can't really help it when you're passing by her talking about it to her friends. She was super loud to." I responded "Well you still shouldn't know what there talking about. Where you walking in place or something?" Natsume had no different emotion to this. He opened his mouth but I cut him short, "You know what this is getting boring, so how about we start on something new. Hmmmm, oh I know!" I said, "How about that nick name you gave me you perverted fox. I really don't like it, polka. Uhg." I said with disgust to what he called me.

"Your the one that always responds to it dummy." He was right on that one.

"Dammit why do you always win at these!?" I wined I didn't like losing to him. He was the only person I lose to other then Hotaru.

"Maybe because I am better then you are." He smirked while saying this. I just sneered at him.

When I turned around Hotaru was right there in my face and I jumped back because she scared the shit out of me. "Jesus Hotaru, what the hell." " What the hell are you thinking going into the Dark Forest, Baka?!" I used to be annoyed she kept calling me Baka but I got use to it after awhile. She did look really mad at my decision. Her face was like a battle between super upset and furious. "Well maybe because I can't back down from something like that. You know me." I said defending my self and backing away when she pulled out her Baka gun 9000.

"Well, we can't do anything to keep her from doing this can we." I heard Ruka right behind Hotaru who didn't even flinch when she heard him. But more of turned up the meter to 'KNOCK OUT' on her Baka gun 9000 and said "Well we could always knock her out before she can go." I started to run away while they discussed this but Hotaru had her 'Grab An Idiot' (a new invention she made) on her some how and grabbed me before I could get out the door. I had no idea where she kept all this but she did some how." NO HOTARU PLEASE DON'T" I yelled as she pulled me closer. Struggling from the grasp of her 'Grab An Idiot' I gave up and just waited for the stars to come.

"Hotaru I don't think you should do that, she'll probably just get pissed and try to beat the crap out of you. Besides she needs to do this for her own pride." I heard Permy Behind me. I tried to turn around but I couldn't with the way the 'Grab An Idiot' had me. "Permy why would you even give her this challenge?" I heard Ruka sounding actually pissed. It surprised me because you never see, or hear Ruka get mad very often. "Well first of all she could have backed down you know that right. And second because it's not like she's going to die or anything right." Permy said smirking at the end of her sentence.

"Just let me go on this trip I need to do it for my pride Hotaru. I can't back down." I commented, sort-of pleading to her to let me go. I heard Hotaru groan then saying "Fine but I swear if you come back with a blood drawn I WILL draw more." She said. She unlocked the hook that held me and I hit the ground with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

_**I am trying to get a chapter up before I go to my Grandparents house b deleted this whole chapter and had the rewrite it. So I have to get 2 chapters up. TWO! I can't believe I did that. Well anyways enjoy this chapter.**_

The rest of the day went by like a buzz. The whole day I was thinking out how to go into the Dark Forest, come out alive and in one piece, and also how I was going to get proof I was there. 'I have an hour before I need to go out and start out on my challenge' I thought to my self. 'Mind as go to the library and maybe find some information on the Dark Forest.' To be honest with you right know all I knew about the Dark Forest was that it was prohibited to go near it, and that it was cursed that was all I knew. I headed for the library. The front of the library was all glass. The doors where heavy. I walked and had a chill go down the middle of my back. It was cold in the library and it had always been cold. I looked on the right side of the library and saw the front desk with a woman behind it looking at books and staking them neatly on a cart. She was a Fairly old lady with some gray hairs among her smooth dark black-ish brown hair. She had crinkles at where her eyes would end and was a little younger then and old lady. Behind her I saw the nonfiction bookshelves. Their where about 10 shelves. 'How can our school have so many nonfiction books at this library?' I thought to myself. I looked at my left side and saw the fiction and computer lab side of the library. The left side of the library was longer then the left. 'Wow lucky that there's a few computers left.' I murmured under my breath so no one could here me talking to myself. The computers where Macs, the big flat ones. The computers that weren't being used had a cool-looking swirly colorful thing on a black background. I walked towards the computers and felt a tape on my shoulder.  
"Yep!" I didn't know someone was behind me. I turned around and saw a young girl standing in front of me. She was slightly shorter then me, Her hair was smooth and long about down to her waist. Her hair was a dark brown with highlights of blond in it. Her eyes where very, VERY welcoming. Her eyes where a sea green. I felt like melting when I looked into her eyes. I was struggling to keep myself from falling apart in front of her. I managed to spit out "do you need something?" before my voice cracked." "Uhm are you Mikan Sakura?" her voice was like honey. I was about ready to fall on the ground. I nodded. She seemed delighted and relieved at the same time. "If you're looking for... Uhm.. Info on the Dark forest. Then you wont find anything." Her voice quivered and I could tell she was shy, and it took her all her bravery to tell me this. She dashed off before I could respond. "Wait how does she know about me going to the Dark Forest?" I said louder then I thought I did. A voice behind me said right in my ear " Because everyone knows about it, dummy."

_**Sorry for such a short chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Hey guys. sooo I was writing and some how I deleted the last chapter. I am a dummy. No I am a shit minded person. I was trying to get this up before I go to my grand parents but it's late and I can't concentrate when it's late. Well enjoy this chapter. By the way I'm not posting for a week or so.**_

**LAST CHAPTER...**

"Uhm are you Mikan Sakura?" her voice was like honey. I was about ready to fall on the ground. I nodded. She seemed delighted and relieved at the same time. "If you're looking for... Uhm. Info on the Dark forest. Then you wont find anything." Her voice quivered and I could tell she was shy, and it took her all her bravery to tell me this. She dashed off before I could respond. "Wait how does she know about me going to the Dark Forest?" I said louder then I thought I did. A voice behind me said right in my ear " Because everyone knows about it, dummy."

**CHAPTER 3...**

I jumped and tripped over something. "EP!" I was falling; I flew my hands out instinctively ready to catch myself before I could hit the ground. Seconds had passed; I didn't fell the sudden jolt of pressure on my hand. I couldn't fell the cold tile under my hands either. I peeked out one of my eyes and saw the floor under me. I scrambled to regain my footing but for some reason, my legs wouldn't respond. I forced my self to move and one of my feet started to place its self carefully on the floor so I wouldn't slip and fall again. When I was situated I turned around and saw the most horrifying thing ever (not really). I saw a raven hair guy with crimson eyes in front of me. Natsume. I was still pretty disgusted he scared me like that.  
"Why are you so clumsy polka?!" he said with a worried look on his face.  
"Why did you sneak up on me like that? You scared me!" I snapped back at him.  
"First of all you shouldn't be that clumsy, second you should have you should've had your guard up. Someone could come out of no were and attack you." He sneered back at me. At first I thought he was worried. NOPE. Back to the regular Natsume.  
"Where you the one that caught me?" I asked thinking back on the fact.  
"NO" He answered quicker then he should have.  
"Yeah right. Sure you didn't." I said sarcastically. I knew he caught me. I was 100% sure he did." Lets just get on our way to the edge of the forest, its dark no one will know where going there." I said.  
"What do you mean? I'm not coming with you." He responded, "Your the last person I would go with."  
I rolled my eyes. "Well every one else is going so you mind as well go too." I knew that was going to make him go.  
"Fine. I'll go." He rolled his eyes back at me and started towards the door. I followed him and we started on our way.

**TIME SKIP...**

When I meant by every one I meant everyone. The sky was a dark purple some with sparkles everywhere. It was the best night to go into a dark forest of death. Natsume stopped when we past Ruka. Hotaru was there with her baka gun in hand. Permy was also there to see me off. "Were going with you." I heard a voice behind me that sounded cold and harsh. I knew there was a reason she brought her baka gun. I turned around to see Hotaru. "What do you mean? Its dangerous!" I know I wasn't going to keep her from coming' but I was going to try. "Wait what do you mean 'we'?" I just started to think this through. She couldn't mean her, Ruka, and Natsume could she? "What I mean is that you are going to bring me Ruka and Natsume. You're not stopping us from coming." Of coarse she meant them. She probably forced them to come, if not then for sure Natsume. "Sigh." I turned toward the sigh and saw Permy. Why did she allow this anyways? Oh right the cold-hearted Baka gun holder.  
Well she's trying to protect me, oh well.  
"Should we start on our way guys?" As I turned towards my new formed group for the trip. They nodded. I turned around to start walking towards the forest. This was the first time I was able to actually get a good look at the forest. The forest was very dense. There was probably a tree every 2 feet at the most. A fat person couldn't get through the forest at all. The canopy was blocking all the light into the forest. You could only see about 2 feet in front of you. "Wow. When they call the Dark Forest dark they really meant Dark Forest." I murmured under my breath hoping no one heard me. I walked into the forest, to be honest with you I was really scared I don't know if I should be doing this but I wasn't about ready to say that out loud. We were about 5 minutes in and I can't see the end of the forest where there should be light. Nobody was talking so I decided to break the creepy silence. "So... ah... How is everyone?" Uhg I should have thought that through... "Good." they all responded in unison. They don't seem too talkative for some reason. I looked back at the team and saw them making their way through the maze of trees. Turning and twisting the same thing I was doing. I looked at Hotaru who looked very alert and her Baka gun in hand. Her hair was tied back into a bun with some lose strands. I looked at Ruka, he was holding his rabbit, I loved his rabbit it was so sweet but shy. Ruka and his rabbit are almost the same person. He seemed a bit worried to be in here, it doesn't surprises me though. I had always loved his eyes they are a blue that was always open and happy. His hair a blond that was perfect. It would sway at every twist and turn he moved. His rabbit was a perfect pure white, a fluffy tail and hiding in Ruka's arms. I turned my attention towards Natsume. His crimson eyes would stand out in a crowd; I was able to see his eyes in the darkness. He could move so swiftly through the trees. I wouldn't be surprised if he got a diploma in being a spy. I turned my head to face the front of me. I then started to drop "AHHHHHHHH!"

**NATSUME'S POV**  
I could feel the dummy looking at me, I don't mind her looking at me though. I wasn't disappointed to come; I mean I don't know why I wasn't. It can't be because I have feelings for Polka, right? No I don't like Polka, probably because Ruka 's coming. I was also forced to come by Hoaru. Uhg I really wish we could have done something with less dodging. My hands are starting to hurt from swing around the trunk-"AHHHHHHHH!" I looked up. I couldn't see Mikan in front of me. I looked over at Hotaru and Ruka who were looking at me. I ran up to the spot I heard Mikan screaming. 'Why is she screaming?' I thought panicking. I looked at the others. "Why is she screaming?!" I yelled at them. They shrugged "I don't know!" Hotaru yelled back at me. The spot she was screaming was solid ground and she was falling there but we don't know how she disappeared. " Where is she?!" Ruka yelled with a quaver in his voice. "I don't know." Hotaru responded. "MIKAN!" Hotaru yelled. Ruka and I joined in. we split up to cover more ground to try and find Mikan. "AHHHHH!" I heard Hotaru's voice yell I turned around to see what she was yelling at. She barely ever yells. I couldn't see her. To my left I heard Ruka yell. I started to panic. 'Why is everyone disappearing?' I thought to myself. I felt the ground underneath me disappear under me. I looked down and saw it was gone. I looked up and saw the top of the trees getting farther and farther away. Where was I? Why was I falling all-of-a-sudden? I was trying to think these questions through and then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dream**

"Get over here you!" An angry coarse voice yelled. "P-Please, daddy, don't." A weeping, sad voice, stuttered. "I said, Get over here!" The coarse voice yelled again. A small weep escaped the young girl. She walked over to the man standing before her. Her head hung low and tears escaped her eyes. "Good." The said the man that has a coarse voice. The young girl looked up at the man. A tear escaping her eyes again. "WHACK" The man slapped the girl across the face. The girl immediately had her head hang low. "You know not to look up at me! I can't believe you're MY daughter!" The man spat at his so called daughter. "Stop crying you piece of crap! Why do you always cry! I hate it, I hate YOU!" The dad said pointing his finger at his daughter. The little girl couldn't help but start crying even more. The tears escaping her eyes she couldn't hold back. Between rapid blinking she would get short periods of time of clear sight. She saw her cloths smudged with dirt and grim from weeks of wear. Her brown, grimy and greasy hair -worse then her cloths- hung around her hair hiding her face from anyone's sight from and directions. "Uhg. You know what. If you disobey ME one more time I'll kick you out of this house when ever you come here from your mothers. You can't talk back or look up at me ether. I'm sure you know the basic rules. Now OUT!"

**End of Dream**

**Mikan's POV**

"EEEE!" Mikan screamed, as she flung up into a sitting position. "Few it was just a dream." She fell back down expecting to land on my pillow, but instead finding her head collide with a rock. "OUCH!" Mikan yelled. "Wait? What am I doing her? This isn't Gakuen Alice or the Dark Forest. Is it?" Mikan questioned .She felt the back of her head; there was a large, round bump on the back of her head. What happened? She asked her self, as she looked around her. She was in a forest. Not just a regular forest. The trees where walking! Walking? The trees had giant leaves going all the way to the top of the tree. They where green with a darker green shading it. The trunks of the tree were huge. At the base of the tree there is tones if tiny feet or root-feet.

I finally stopped staring at the trees as they walked past me and found Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru sprawled out unconscious around me. Right I was falling, and then blacked out. I started towards Hotaru. "Hey wake up." I said poking Hotaru on the shoulder. "Shut-up baka, your voice is annoying" Hotaru said as she pulled out her baka gun 3000. Mikan instinctively put her hands up to her face, "Hotaru! NO just help me wake the others!" Mikan screamed. "Uhg. Fine." Hotaru got up and aimed her Baka gun 3000 at Natsume and Ruka. "BAKA, BAKA" "What the hell Hotaru!" Natsume yelled, as he rubbed the back of his head." ouch. That hurt. Why is it the baka gun is your resort to everything." Ruka asked as also he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm an inventor. No point in making them if you don't use them." Hotaru responded coldly. "Grr. What ever. Where are we?" Natsume asked bitterly. "No idea. Wait. Are these walking 'Trees'?" Ruka asked emphasizing the tree part. "Yep they are walking trees. It seems there almost gone. I'm not sure how long we've been out for though." Mikan responded. "How are we getting out of this though." Ruka asked. "No idea."

It was very quit other then the occasional squawk of an upside down face of a puffin and four winged bird. It had a tail trailing behind it. The top if the bird was grey and the belly was white with grey spot. "Hey guys lets name these things so we know what's what. Good idea right?" Mikan asked. "Yea right. Not like we'll remember." Natsume replied. "No really it would help. It always helps me." Mikan said. "Yea maybe it helps you Polka but maybe it doesn't help anyone else. Besides it's a stupid idea." Natsume responded. "Oh yea well maybe you have a better idea to help identify the things around her. I bet your idea is like 'oh look the walking trees." Mikan yelled. "Pft your idea is lame. You'll come up with like Perablia for the walking tree! Or how about the " Natsume spat at Mikan.

**Natsume's POV**

'I hate yelling at her like this but she just gets me so mad. Uhg I really I wash I was able to control my temper. Natsume thought to him self. 'Why do I love her. Wait I don't love her! Do I. I mean why would I love her? She's annoying and her voice is even more annoying. AHH Natsume just shut up you don't need to think about this right know your someplace you don't have any clue of.

"Hmmm, did anyone else fall through a hole that wasn't there?" Hotaru asked, as she was looking through a list of inventions probably trying to identify things. "Yes I did." Mikan said. "So did I, how about you Natsume?" Ruka asked me. "Hn" I responded and nodded. "Ok let me say that I don't think this is Gakuen Alice." Mikan said seeming a little wary. "Some way to stat the obvious polka." I responded. Why am I still irritated? I hadn't had any good look at any of them because I was still pretty fascinated with the area around us. When I had a good look at all of us I noticed we were all covered in dirt, probably from the landing. All our uniforms where ruined. Not that I cared. "Ok here's what I get," Hotaru started, "we are not in Gakuen Alice, maybe in another dimension. We seem to all have gone through a hole that was never there. I guess we need to get some where to spend the night." Hotaru finished. " Yea and then well try and find the school." Mikan said- No more like asked then stated. All the trees where gone by then we where out in the middle of a desert like plain all around us. It's amazing that the walking trees where walking on this. "Umm guys!" Ruka said sounding worried He pointed off in another direction. "What is it?" Hotaru asked irritated. "Look!" We all followed his finger. Right there maybe Twenty feet in front of us. A giant sand brown centipede was right there. It had giant horns on its head. It mouth thing - I have no idea what those are called- was huge to. "OH HELL" I yelled.

-_**So I have no idea what the mouth of an insect is called and I am just way to lazy to look it up. Yep that me just spends my dad ether writing or playing games of some sort. OHHH MY GOD its 2 in the morning! God why did I just notice this now. I'm not even tired. Oh well. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile! I really am, I have had a tough week. Holidays, family visiting, traveling, and many things I don't want to get into. I had a family member – that was really close to me- pass away over the holidays so it's been rough. Well enough of the chitchat and get onto the chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

"Oh NO! This is bad! What is that thing!?" Mikan yelled, pointing her slender finger at the centipede thing. "What'll it do to us?!" Mikan yelled again panicking even more as she imagined it mauling her to pieces. " No idea! And I don't want to find out!" I yelled. "Wait, Ruka, can't you use your Alice on it to make it nice or something?" Hotaru asked sounding nonchalant. "No! I'm trying but it isn't working!" "Well how about you Natsume?!" Hotaru asked me.

**Natsume's POV**

I'm trying to use my Alice but it just wont wor- WAIT! Polka nullification! Is she using it unconsciously? Shit I need to fix this! I'm the only one other then Hotaru. That THING isn't an animal it doesn't seem so, Rukas' Alice wont work.

Polka! Stop using your Alice! It's interfering with my Alice!" I yelled at her, "How do you know its me th-" "Just stop using it! Or run as far away as you can if you can't stop!" I yelled at her pointing behind her. The big centipede thing was even closer. "GO!" I yelled. Mikan turned around and bolted off in the other direction. Man she can't run but for some reason she is now. I looked back at the centipede.

"It's gone!" I heard Mikan's' distant voice behind me. "Things like that can't disappear so quickly." I said with a matter-of-fact tone. "Its somewhere around here." I heard Hotaru mumble under her breath. Great, just great. There's no way we can fight this thing when we can't see it. What are we suppose to do know? "Hey guys maybe it left!? We could leave now." Mikan's' voice coming closer as she spoke. Well there's my answer I guess.

**Third person POV**

Natsume turned around as he examined the area, looking for the giant centipede. To him there was no sign of it. He looked at Hotaru "Do you have a radar thing at all in that giant collect of yours?" he asked.

"No. I would have it out by now, besides I-" "AHHHH" she was cut short by a scream they all recognized to well. Natsume and Hotaru snapped their head to where the scream was coming from. "What the hell! Its got polka!" Natsume yelled. "saaavve. Meeee." Mikan screamed jerking side to side as the centipede wiped her around in it mandibles. Ruka ran up to Hotaru and Natsume, " What are we suppose to do!? If you miss it'll hit Mikan!" Ruka looked as if he was about to die, he was way to worried that Mikan was about to be ether burnt to a crisp, be torn apart by all the jerking she's going through, or be hurt by some weird thing Hotaru has whipped up. "Don't get so worked up, if I miss and hit Mikan it'll hit the centipede as well. If I have it at full charge that is." Hotaru stated not looking the least bit worried for Mikan. Actually she was really worried, Mikan says her and Natsume are alike in a lot of ways. He's coldhearted, she's coldhearted, he's mean, she's mean, he doesn't she feeling well, she doesn't show feelings well. That was all she could really think up, 'we aren't very much alike.' Hotaru thought as she pulled out her baka gun and turned it up at full charge.

Hotaru aimed it at the centipede, "Wait! Hotaru! That'll nock her out if it hits her!" Ruka yelled.

"Jezz Ruka that's my ear. And so what she'll comeback in no time." Hotaru stated, as she was about to pull the trigger.

"It'll be much quieter to." She added, when the baka gun shot.

Uhg… Why must she always shoot that idiot? I mean its got to hurt a lot, well I guess you get use to it, if you get shot all the time. But when it's sudden, I mean like ouch!

BAKA… the baka gun goes off. Wonderful. Can't wait to wait for Mikan to wake up and get pissed at me. ME. She'll think I told Hotaru to do it. On the other hand, she may blame Hotaru for this to since she did it. "Hmm how will this role out?" I whispered to Ruka next to me trying my hardest to not let Hotaru hear.

She turned and looked at me, pretty pissed I'm guessing. Shit. Hotaru looked back at the now knocked out giant centipede and then turned her head 10 degrees left to where the centipede threw her.

"Well what are you waiting for!? Go get her!" she yelled at us as she pointed her finger at polka.

"What! I'm not getin' her!" I snapped back at her.

"Oh really?!" she asked as she pointed her baka gun at me and pulled out a picture of polka and me that Christmas day when I kissed her. How'd she get that?! Does she have eyes, like everywhere? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Hn, fine." I growled, "Ruka come help me." I said as I turned to my left.

As me and Ruka got her on my back -Which I have no idea why I let this happen- I turned and headed to Hotaru who was looking bored as she scrolled through her inventions. "What took you so long?" she asked impatiently. "Maybe you should've helped us Hotaru." Ruka said before I could spit any mean compliment back at her.

"Well lets get goin' before night fall. I want to make camp somewhere." I said. "That way." I said as I pointed towards a mountain rang that had a forest that didn't seem to move.

_Once again, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had a tough time as I said before. I'm also planning another book. Not a fan fiction. I found out what the mouth of a insect is! Yippy! Well on with it! See ya all next chapter! :D_


End file.
